


The Sin Bin

by ErinaStan



Category: Brendaniel, Garfield - All Media Types, Snailbob, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Consensual Mpreg, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Green Knee and the road burners, I've lost control of my life, M/M, Mass Crossover, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Possible smut, bestiality or furry?, pure sin, there will be random homestuck appearances because i can, trigger warning: garfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinaStan/pseuds/ErinaStan
Summary: A mistake(all of this sin was generated by the brendaniel discord, so don't blame me)Also thanks to JonathanStan for writing the kissing scene and betaing





	The Sin Bin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

The strum of guitars faded as the song drew to a close. I turned to the rest of the band as they sat down their instruments. I stared at Jotaro as he set down his bass guitar, his magnificently messy black hair poking out from underneath his hat.  
“Good job Jotaro, you hit all the notes today and sounded smooth!”  
Jotaro blushed slightly, an action so minor it was barely visible. I smiled slightly at his reaction.  
“Tha-”  
Jotaro started before a odd sucking noise interrupted him. We turned to see Snailbob who was floating about three feet off the ground and sucking in. Everyone stared as this continued for several minutes until Snailbob slowly floated to the ground and looked into my eyes with his cold dead ones, staring into my very soul. There was awkward silence until Snailbob looked down and slowly slithered out of the room. Sonic, evidently creeped out, raced out as well, followed much more slowly by Garfield, leaving me and Jotaro alone. He pulled on the brim of his hat, muttering,  
“Yare yare daze. Why don’t we fire that guy?”  
“I’m worried that if we try he might use his weird demon magic on us and turn us into birds or some shit.” Miraculously, Jotaro cracked a tiny half-smile. I smiled in return  
“Hell yeah, I got him to smile” I thought excitedly “ His smile is so fucking adorable, i just wanna kiss him-” I quickly shake away my homo thoughts and continue my conversation.  
“Do you think we need to have another practice before the try out next week, or do you think we’re good on the songs”?  
Jotaro pondered for a moment before answering.  
“I think we could use some more work on the third song, Moon Titanium, right?”  
I nodded.  
“Yeah, I noticed the instrumental part at about 2 minutes sounds off, I wanna fix that before we play it live. The judges will expect nothing but perfection, especially if we want to beat Green Knee and the Roadburners.”  
I did the stereotypical anime protagonist thing and clenched my fist close to my chest.  
“Because we have friends who believe in us and want us to win!” I punched my fist into the sky. “Also the leader of the band, Green Knee or what-freakin ever, is a douche. I think his real name is Buckminster Clombyclomp.”  
Jotaro scowled. “He insulted my hat once, I should have punched his fancy British cheekbones in.”  
I was about to give a witty retort when Jotaro’s phone rang. He pulled out his phone and groaned.  
“Fuck, it’s my uncle,” Jotaro groaned before answering his phone and walking towards the door.  
He began exasperatedly talking to whoever was on the other side.  
“Okuyasu is stuck in another set of soda rings? You know he just has to use the Hand to scrape it away, right? Do you not have scissors?”  
Jotaro walked out of the room with a frustrated look. I decided to follow him, my heart racing. Even when he’s annoyed he’s still hot as a cheap gas station hot dog. As we walked into the hallway, Jotaro hung up his phone and turned around. I noticed a open closet door behind and decided.  
“Fuck it, might as well go for it” I thought and shoved him into the closet. His mouth opened, presumably to speak, and I smashed our lips together, forcing my tongue into his moist mouth. I pull away briefly to explain myself but he pulls me back in. We kiss until we run out of breath, separating for oxygen and panting heavily.  
Blushing heavily I opened the closet door and backed out quickly, shutting the door before he could get a word in. I turned and ran outside, and locked myself in my car.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the national suicide prevention hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> god, please forgive me


End file.
